


bedtime

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Morgan asks for a bedtime story about how mom and dad got together. Tony is more than glad to tell her.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr anon sent the prompt: "Morgan asks Tony for a story about him and mommy (peter not pepper) falling in love before she falls asleep."

Morgan’s tightly tucked in bed. She’s got a wide smile on her face and her eyes glint playfully.

“No sneaking up this time, Maguna,” Tony says, “mom says you have to stay in bed.”

Morgan playfully pouts, but then says, “I want a story!”

“You want a story?” Tony echoes.

Morgan nods.

“Okay,” Tony says, “do you want me to tell you about the time me and your mom fought my crazed twin from an alternate dimension?”

Morgan shakes her head, “No.”

Tony’s brows furrow, “Well then what story do you want?”

“When did you fall in love with mom?” Morgan asks.

“Gross,” Tony jokes, “that’s a lame story.”

Morgan smiles, “ _ Dad _ .”

“Okay,” Tony says, “well, I knew I loved him the second I saw him.”

Morgan giggles.

Tony smiles, “Seriously. Have you seen your mom? Total cutie.”

Morgan shakes her head playfully.

“Anyway,” Tony continues, “I was worried that he didn’t like me the same way I liked him. I tried to pretend like I didn’t love him, but I did-”

“So, how did you get together?” Morgan asks.

Tony smiles, “Well, if you’d let me talk.”

Morgan giggles.

“He was the one who confessed first. He was so cute. A total stuttering mess, blushing so much. It was adorable,” Tony says.

Morgan smiles, “And you weren’t?”

Tony laughs, “I probably was too. I don’t know. I was too busy panicking. I didn’t want him to end up with me-”

“Why?” Morgan asks.

Tony sighs, “I was worried I wasn’t right for him.”

“That’s dumb,” Morgan says.

Tony laughs, “Yeah it was, but eventually he convinced me.”

Morgan asks, “How did he convince you?”

Tony pauses.

“Let’s save that story for when you’re older,” Tony says with a smile.

Morgan looks up at him for a moment before scrunching her nose: “Gross.”

Tony shakes his head with a fond smile.

“Now go to bed,” Tony says, “or I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

“Goodnight!” Morgan chirps, diving under the blankets.

Tony smiles as he flicks off the light; the room illuminated by a nightlight - that Tony made himself, with the help of Peter, of course.

Peter’s sitting in the living room with a soft smile, “She asleep?”

“It’s a work in progress,” Tony says.

Peter smiles and pats the spot next to him on the couch. Tony sits down, wrapping an arm around Peter.

There’s a dull glow in Tony’s chest. This is the happiest he’s been in his entire life. He truly believes that the best thing he’s ever built is the family he’s with. He wakes up in the morning and goes to bed at night with the same soft fuzziness in his chest.

Peter lays his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Peter whispers around a yawn.

Tony smiles, lifting his hand to pet Peter’s curls, “I love you too.”


End file.
